


One Love

by Phishyxo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 03, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phishyxo/pseuds/Phishyxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy has a difficult time after Clarke leaves him at Camp Jaha's gates</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Four times Clarke isn't there and one time she is</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and using lyrics from One Love by Marianas Trench. That whole damn album reminds me of Bellarke, it's kind of annoying. Anyways, hope you enjoy this!

_But just hold quick you're fading right_  
_In a cold trick of the light_  
_I'm just so sick, I thought you'd might be here_  
_But you disappear_  
_Now I wake up and I forget that you were gone_  
_A phantom limb is all that I am hanging on_

i.

Bellamy watched Clarke walk away from him towards the forest. He almost turned around and went back to camp but something stopped him. He couldn’t let her leave. Not without her knowing how much he needed her.

He broke into a jog and caught up with her just as she was about to disappear into the forest. He grabbed her shoulder and she turned around to face him. Her eyes were watering, so close to spilling tears all over her cheeks. 

“Bellamy, what?” She said, her voice almost breaking into a sob.

“I can’t do this without you Clarke. I need you and you need me. We can get through this together, work through our guilt together. You can’t just leave.” He begged. She just stared up at him, a tear finally escaping her eye. She opened her mouth to reply but Bellamy cut her off with his lips pressed against hers.... 

Bellamy woke with a jerk. He was in his tent, covered in sweat, with his blanket kicked to the foot of his cot. He sat up and buried his face into his hands, massaging his temples gently. The dream had begun the night after Clarke left and he had it every night since. He would have called it a nightmare, based on how he woke up drenched in sweat with his heart beating out of his chest, but he couldn’t bring himself to label his last memory of Clarke as a nightmare. 

Based on the lack of voices outside his tent and the fact that he couldn’t see the flames of the delinquent’s fire through the thin material of the tent he figured that he still had a few hours before he had to be up and functioning. He grabbed the blanket from the foot of the cot and pulled it up to his chin as he lay back down. He was going to need a few more hours of sleep in order to deal with running the camp with Kane and Abby tomorrow and the dream never came back more than once a night. 

Just before he drifted asleep he realised why the dream terrified him to his core. He hadn’t consciously realised how he felt about Clarke until he kissed her in the dream. 

ii.

Abby was criticizing Bellamy again. It seemed to him that there was nothing he could do to please her. All of his ideas were “destined to get them all killed” or “naive nonsense”. She didn’t get that Bellamy had more leadership experience on the ground than her. He was the one who kept the 100 mostly alive.

_82 alive. You did good._ Clarke’s voice came to him a lot lately, more so when her mother was chewing him out for some reason or another. Sometimes it was as if she was standing next to him in these meetings, defending him to her mother and taking her down a few pegs. 

“And now you’re not even listening to me Bellamy. I’m trying to help you become a better leader. How am I supposed to do that if your mind starts to drift as soon as I start to critique your ideas?” Abby said exasperated. 

_He’s a better leader then you’ve ever been, Mom. The 100 wouldn’t have survived without him and he’s the one the remainder of them trust. Not you. In fact they’ve begun to talk about breaking away because you treat Bellamy so bad._

Bellamy tried not to grin at “Clarke’s” harsh words. He knew it was all in his head, he was probably going crazy come to think of it. But hearing her voice saying the things he couldn’t say comforted him. He couldn’t do this without her so his brain compromised. 

“I’m listening. You just need to realise that what’s left of the 100 aren’t kids anymore. They deserve be trained to fight if they want to. We fought the grounders without you once before and we’ll all be better off with more fighters if they ever come again.” Bellamy replied, still repressing the smirk that wanted to spread across his face as he thought of how Clarke would respond. 

Bellamy’s right, Mom. You’ve never actually faced the grounders. We diffused all of those situations for you.

Abby would have been stopped in her tracks if Clarke brought that up, Bellamy thought. But Clarke wasn’t here and he didn’t have the energy to defend himself further. So Abby’s criticism continued and Clarke’s words still echoed through Bellamy’s mind. 

iii.

Kane had finally overruled Abby so Bellamy and some of the guards had been training a few of the delinquents in basic gun safety and surveillance techniques. It had been going extremely well and the delinquents were itching to go outside the fence and explore, with their new skills to protect them. Bellamy had argued with Kane and Abby over it for what felt like days. Abby was worried that the kids weren’t ready (Bellamy wanted to strangle her whenever she referred to them as kids) and Kane was concerned that their training hadn’t been extensive enough to adequately protect them. He wanted to send a few guards along with them but Bellamy knew that the delinquents would not go for that. They wanted the freedom of their first few weeks on the ground back, which meant no adults. 

Eventually Kane and Abby conceded, with the conditions that the excursion left an hour after sunrise and returned an hour before sunset at the latest. Bellamy accepted the conditions grudgingly. He saw no reason why it would be unsafe. The grounders hadn’t been seen in over a month and the most threatening wildlife any of the adults had run into were two-headed deer. But Bellamy still promised that they wouldn’t be out in the dark and that they wouldn’t go very far. Lincoln had told them about what he suspected was a new bunker not far away, so Bellamy and the rest were determined to find new supplies.

The morning of the excursion was filled with joyous shouts as the delinquents got ready. The prospect of freedom was intoxicating to them. Bellamy hadn’t seen them so excited since the dropship landed. 

“Everyone meet by the gate in five, if you’re not there we’re going without you.” He shouted before grabbing his pack and heading for the gate himself. On his way he was intercepted by Raven.

“I wish I could go. Damn leg, slowing me down.” She tried to say it with humour in her voice but Bellamy could tell that being cooped up in the camp was weighing on her, “I know you don’t want me to say this out loud but if you see any trace of her...”

“Abby’s orders won’t stop me if I find Clarke, Raven, you know that.” He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, “I’ll try to find something for you to take apart.”

She smiled at him and shrugged his hand off, “Just go Bellamy.” 

Two hours later they were deep into the forest, close to where Lincoln said the bunker would be, when Bellamy thought he saw a flash of blonde hair through the trees. He stopped immediately, causing Miller to run into him.

“What’s wrong?” Miller asked, immediately on alert as he scanned the trees.

“It’s probably nothing but I’m going to check to be sure. Keep going and don’t cause any panic. I’ll swing around and meet you up ahead.” Miller nodded and signaled to the rest of the group that they were still moving. Bellamy restrained himself from running into the woods to where he thought he had seen something. If Clarke was actually there....he shook his head and kept going. When he reached the tree where he saw the flash of gold he stopped and looked around. There were no footprints or any indication that anyone had been there. Still he scanned the trees, desperately hoping for anything that might indicate that Clarke was around. Seeing nothing he sighed and headed back towards the group. It would have been too good to be true if she was actually there.

iv. 

Bellamy was pretty sure that her name was Sara. She seemed mildly familiar from the days on the Ark, she had probably been one of the many giggling girls always oogling the young guards. But she was pretty, with blonde hair and blue eyes and an infectious laugh, and Bellamy had had just enough of Monty and Jasper’s moonshine that bringing her back to his tent seemed like a good idea. 

She laughed softly as he placed sloppy kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. He pushed the shoulder of her shirt down so that the swell of her breast was more exposed for his lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and yanked his lips back to hers, kissing him with passion that he tried his best to return. Suddenly she pushed him back onto his cot and then straddled his legs, pulling his torso flush with hers. Her blonde hair tickled his face and he tried to fight the memory of Clarke’s hair when she hugged him. Sara was kissing his neck now and he was remembering the soft touch of Clarke’s lips against his cheek. He tried to shove her out of his mind, it wasn’t fair to Sara, but it was like holding back the tide. Soon Clarke was the only thing that he could think of and it was her body pressed against his and her hands clutching his hair and her lips on the spot just below his ear...

“Clarke....” He whispered softly and Sara stopped immediately. 

“I knew it.” She said as she gracefully detangled herself from him and stepped back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...”

She cut him off, “You’re not fooling anyone but yourself, Bellamy. I’ll see you around.” She smiled softly and then she was gone, leaving Bellamy with a deep sense of shame and tightness in his pants. He groaned and flopped back onto the cot, praying that he’d had enough moonshine that he wouldn’t remember this in the morning. 

_What if I wake up tonight and you were real?_  
_What if we could find a way to try to heal?_  
_What if there’s no stopping us yet?_  
_What if the one true love is the only one that you get?_

v.

Bellamy was reading one of the old novels that they’d found in a bunker a few days ago when Monty burst into his tent.

“Bellamy, you gotta come. Someone’s approaching the gates,” he wheezed, clearly out of breath from running to Bellamy’s tent.

Bellamy immediately put the book down and got up, “Could you be a bit more specific? Is it a grounder? Murphy? Jaha? Clarke?” His voice trembled a bit when he said her name but Monty pretended not to notice as they left the tent and headed for the gate.

“She’s female, looks like a grounder and riding a horse....” Monty hesitated before continuing, “She’s blonde, Bellamy, we think it’s her.”

Bellamy picked up his pace, now he was going as fast as he could without running. If it was her, he wanted to be there when she came in. He wanted to be the first face she saw. As he approached the gate and saw the figure coming closer he knew it was her. Everyone fell silent as they watched him, waiting for his reaction to see how they should react. 

She reached the gates and they could all see clearly that it was Clarke. Someone yelled for the guards to open the gates and once they did she dismounted and walked in leading her horse. She searched the crowd and latched onto Bellamy. As soon as her eyes met his he felt like his stomach was in a vice. All of a sudden a terrible rage engulfed him and he turned and ran away from her, back to his tent.

In the safety of his tent he sat on his cot clutching at his head, trying to quiet the anger screaming through his veins. He hadn’t realized how angry he was with her for leaving him. He had just wanted her back. But now that she was back the worry had disappeared and the anger took over. He didn’t know how long he sat there trying to calm himself down but soon there was a soft rustle and he felt someone else’s presence in the tent. Slowly he looked up and saw Clarke standing there, looking at him with sad eyes.

“Hi Bellamy,” she said softly. He had never seen her look so unsure of herself, “I understand why you ran off like that I just...”

“What Clarke,” Bellamy snapped, surprising himself with the harshness of his tone, “Did you really expect that you could just come back and everything would go back to how it was? You left them when they needed you. You left me, Clarke. We did it together and you just left me.” By the end all of the anger had drained from him and he felt like he was left empty.

Clarke’s eyes had filled with tears and she stepped forward until she was right in front of him, kneeling down so she was at his eye level, “I’m so sorry Bellamy. I didn’t mean to hurt you I just couldn’t...”

He looked deep into her eyes, “I would have helped you Clarke and we could have gotten through it together. Instead you ran off and I was left here to deal with your mother and Kane and everyone asking me why you left and why I didn’t stop you. Fuck Clarke, I needed you.”

She reached up slowly to touch his face and when he didn’t recoil she ran her hand up into his hair, “I know, I know. But I’m back now and I‘ll spend as long as it takes making it up to you,” She leaned her forehead against his, “We’ll get through this, I’m never leaving you again.”

Bellamy closed his eyes and just enjoyed her closeness. And something else started to grow in his chest, hope. They could heal this rift between them and just maybe they could be as close as they once were and maybe, if they were really lucky, they could be even more.


End file.
